1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to impact gun structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved impeller gut, safety trigger mechanism wherein the same is directed to the imparting of die stamps onto a workpiece and a safety mechanism associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gun structure for marking in a tool organization is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,078 to Krembel utilizing a die arranged for impact relative to a workpiece. Further stamping tool structure is available in the prior art utilizing either electric or pneumatic pressure for actuation of a ram.
The instant invention is directed to the use of die stamps mounted within a magazine with a safety trigger structure availed to avoid inadvertent actuation of the drive mechanism in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.